Deceptive Love
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: Bella Swan meets wealthy hood prince Emmett Cullen at his father's new club. After sharing a few hot dances & some drinks, they go back to his place. Not wanting to play as one of his girls, Bella leaves the morning after. What will happen? M for l8r
1. Chapter 1  Intro Bella

Ok so this came to me in a dream last night. I tried to ignore it to finish SUNSET and work more on my still untitled story, but it wouldn't let me! So, I shall introduce DECEPTIVE LOVE! _Bella Swan meets wealthy hood prince Emmett Cullen at his father's new club. After sharing a few hot dances and some drinks, they go back to his place. Not wanting to play as one of his girls, Bella leaves the morning after. Not wanting to be turned down, Emmett refuses to give up. But what happens with all the other girls who want him as their relationship deepens? What will happen with Emmett and Bella?_

I would also like to take the time to recommend one of my favorite authors and friends on this lovely webpage. If you have time to kill or you're waiting for my update, go check out DUESSA. She has so many AMAZING stories. She's recently finished a whole SERIES, is writing an amazing Jasper/Bella story AND is doing a spin on THE BACHELOR with a Bella/Edward pairing. She's actually the only author I read I think who still does Edward/Bella. So check her out. She's AMAZING! She's on my favorite author list.

Disclaimer! (Which will only be posted ONCE)! I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would be one rich girl! But sadly, or not so much, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, its characters and the hearts of millions! Lol

**INTRODUCING BELLA SWAN**

I had never been the type of girl who let her man tell her what to do. I never let a guy play me, and I was always the ONLY girl or I wasn't his girl at all. I was also the kind of girl who didn't NEED a man.

My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I was born in Forks, a small town in Washington. I don't remember being there long, because when I was little my dad was offered a job in Port Angeles as their Chief of Police and my mom was some amazing food photographer. So we moved when I was like four or something like that and went to "the big city" of Washington. Port Angeles wasn't so bad. I made friends who liked me for my money and rarely for myself. I went to a school where I got good grades and had better guys. I was sought after more than cheerleaders in a stereotype high school. In no way, however, was I the spoiled rich prissy girl. I listened to absolutely NO soft music. In fact, I remember my cousin Jake and I burning a poster of Taylor Swift we found left outside a closed music store one night. I watched TV shows like True Blood, CSI: Miami and Tosh.0, not Glee or American Idol. I dressed in darks and tight clothes, not prissy skirts and shit like that. I was also NOT a bottle blonde. I had straight up dark brown hair that girls at my school killed for, and I liked it like that. Also, having a little native American in me, I was nice and tan. My long legs were raved about in my high school, even by some girls! Not an ounce of fat on me, but not pencil thin, I had amazing curves with luscious tits to match. Some had tried to say they were fake, but those accusations were halted when the captain of the football team had "accidentally" grabbed a bit at a game during halftime. I was hot, and naturally hot, so of course I expected to be ragged on. It's not me being conceited either, it's called CONFIDENCE.

Once I graduated, I left Washington and the west coast for New York and the east coast. I wanted to be far away from my parents, while still having their money. I went to NYU and took a light class load while still making my parents happy while still declaring no technical major yet. I would sit through my boring classes and do my homework for those classes in different classes so that time I wasn't in class was my own. I spent most of that time with my room mate and best friend, Angela Weber. She was just like me, except she actually cared about her classes. She was also a little shorter with a multitude of cultures in her. She's Mexican, Irish and Italian. Her dark eyes were a dead giveaway. She would tape her lectures and shit so that she could study. I never had to study for school, being naturally smart underneath my tough exterior, but to each their own. We had just finished a terrible test in our English class and I was looking forward to a nap followed by getting sexy and going out to this new club that had just opened last night. It was already being called "the new hotness" and it was called "Club Destiny." Tonight would be the first night open to the actual public because last night was for all the A-listers who wanted to be there.

Angela and I walked arm in arm to our room and then threw our stuff in the closet. "I don't think he even checks his spelling and grammar when he makes those tests." She said, flopping onto her back and snuggling into her bed. We were talking about our perverted English teacher, Aro Volturi. "I don't think he checks anything, ever! Our grades are based on how hot we are." "How do you know that, Bella?" "Because all the ugly people are failing. Except Kimberly Marshal, but that's because she has those huge boobs and wears shirts too small for her." She laughed, "And the guys get graded how?" "The same way. Air-o-head is so bisexual." We erupted in a fit of giggles, talking a bit more before setting the clock to get ready to go to the club. "Bella?" She called out in a sleepy voice. "Yeah?" "How do you know we'll get in?" "Because we're hot and I have cash." She giggled and then, I was asleep.

We got up around five to get ready, even though the club wouldn't become the hot spot until around nine. I fought Angela for first shower (and won), and then dove into my closet for the perfect outfit. I found it after a full HOUR of searching. It was really skimpy, really tight and REALLY hot. The top was almost like a one piece slut bathing shut and it was a nice blood red color. Set off by some seriously and purposefully ripped black pants and some black heels, the outfit was drool worthy. (Link to outfit, except different colors. [(dot)com/_Global/img/gallery/Oct12-07-Republik/1(dot)jpg].) I was doing my makeup when Angela emerged from the bathroom with her outfit. "You look way hotter than I do!" I looked at her in the mirror. She was wearing some hot ripped jeans and a tight blue halter top that was all shiny and shit. "You look fine." Not as fine as me, but fine. It took me forever to get my hair to fall loose right, but finally my locks were perfectly wavy and lovely down my back. I did my makeup natural enough to where I wouldn't feel naked, since I would probably sweat it off anyways. Since my hair was down I didn't put in earrings, but I did keep on the necklace I never took off. It was white gold, with a pendant on it in the shape of a tilted tiara with the words "No One's Princess" on it. It also had my birthstone. It had been a graduation present from Jake.

We left at nine, walking the short distance to the club from our college. I had cut my shirt down a little more so that my bellybutton ring peeked out. Once we arrived, the line was seriously long. "We should have come earlier!" Angela whined. I simply shook my head at her and kept walking. Angela may have been like me, but she wasn't LIKE me. I exaggerated the sway of my hips as I passed the people in line and made my way towards the bouncer, Angela following behind. I smiled at him and tossed my hair a bit, "Hey there." "Name on the list?" "Not my name, but maybe you have THESE names on your list?" I spread out a fan of hundreds. "I got four of those and they all got to show up together." He grumbled. I laid them on his clipboard and he unhooked the rope, "Welcome to Club Destiny, Miss Benjamin." I smirked, "Thank you." We were in!

Angela and I started dancing together, but we were soon separated by a multitude of hot men. I was having a hell of a time, and why not? I was hot, I was rich and I was very much a single woman. The only steady boyfriend I had at NYU was Bob, not that I didn't get a little action from real men now and then. I pushed out of the crowd to get to the bar and look around. I ordered a shot of tequila and a sex on the beach. After I took my shot, I took a sip of Sex (ha) and looked around. I quickly found the VIP section and my eyes fell on the hottest guy I've ever seen. He looked the hood-rich type in baggy jeans that I knew had to be name brand, a black muscle shirt under a red button up and a hat turned sideways that I could only guess would be supporting the New York logo. I was about to look away, writing him off as untouchable, when I felt a shiver. Looking back to his face I saw him looking at, what seemed to be, me.

Ok so next we'll have the intro to Emmett and then we'll get into the nitty gritty.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Intro Emmett

**INTRODUCING EMMETT MCCARTY!**

I have NEVER let a chick play me. I've been sought after all my life, even as a kid on the playground in private school. I know the bitches run after me because of my money, but it doesn't help that I'm hot. I don't know how many times I've been called conceited, but it's not conceit. I KNOW I'm hot. I've been told that I'm attractive my whole life.

Growing up as my father's son hasn't been that bad. I've never been hungry, I've always been clothed, always had a roof over my head. Unlike a lot of my other friends with money, I knew my parents loved me and each other. However, I was also a little hood rat. At school one year we'd had a scholarship kid come in. His name was Jasper Whitlock. He'd been raised by his crack head mother in Detroit, Michigan and had learned to fend for himself at an early age. After the shock of him being white, I got the even bigger shock of him being my room mate. I had never been a pussy white rich kid to begin with, but he opened up a whole new world to me. I had taken him in as someone under my protection. He had helped keep those who were jealous of me off my back. Once we got old enough to know what the clubs my dad owned were all about, we were the Playboys of New York.

After high school, I was enrolled in business courses thanks to my father. After telling him I wouldn't leave Jasper behind, he paid for him to take the classes as well. We were going to be helping him open up a new club called Destiny and it would be ours to run and do with what we wish. Opening night had been amazing and we'd gotten damn good publicity. Snoop Dogg had even been in attendance of this opening!

Opening night to the public brought in huge revenue, as well as some fine women. Not that I didn't already have a bunch of women in attendance with Jasper and myself. We had been in the VIP room all night drinking and having a good time. Jasper was with his top girl Alice all night. She was a cute little thing, and I do mean little. I called her Pixie because she was small, cute and had brown hair that was cute short and spread out like a little pixie. She wasn't delicate by any means. When she felt a woman was too close to her territory, she would call the bitch out. And if the bitch didn't back off, Alice would kick her ass. Many a girl had been knocked out by Pixie. Her cousin Rosalie was the girl I messed around with the most. Unlike Jasper, however, I was not in a technical relationship with Rosalie. She was just who I called when I didn't want to break in a new girl or call in one from my little black book. She knew what I liked and I knew what she liked. Tonight, Rose was in rare form. I think all the attention from women I was getting was getting to her. We were sitting on the couch when she sauntered up and draped herself over my lap. I was in no mood to deal with her "Let's be more" speech, but I knew she was going to give it. "Emmett, why don't you tell all these bitches to get lost?" she purred in my ear. "Because maybe I'll be taking one home." I saw the anger in her eyes, "I don't see why you even bother! It's not like any of them want you for anything but money." "Oh, and you don't want my money? Okay then Rose, I'll stop paying for all your little treat days with Alice after you and I have a night together." "That isn't-" "Isn't what you meant? Rose, you know that I don't want you as my girlfriend. I know you too well to know you won't be faithful. You know I don't do relationships, and you know that if I did that I would need more than what you give me." "I give you plenty!" "ALL YOU GIVE ME IS GOOD SEX! Damn bitch! I'm not a whipped bitch! You expect me to just take all of you with no thought as to what you do when you're not with me? I know you mess with that little Princeton bitch Edward when you aren't with me. I know you go out the nights I don't call you just to try to find someone to give it to you. You expect me to think that's going to change? Besides that fact, my mom doesn't like you and you don't like her." "Esme only hates me because she's jealous." "Why would she be jealous of a slut like you?" I pushed her off my lap and went to stand at the glass window so I could look out over my club.

There were some hot girls tonight, and one at the bar really caught my eye. She was hot, and leggy, and dressed to kill. I watched her throw back a shot like it was NOTHING! "Hey Jazz!" I called. I saw her looking me over and I bet she knew I was looking at her. "Yeah bro?" He came up beside me. I smirked, "Check out the girl with clothes painted on at the bar. She's wearing my colors." I adjusted my New York hat with a grin on my face. "She's hot man, but you know Rose would have a field day." "I don't care. After my conversation with her a few ago, I don't even want to see her! Get her out of here!" He hesitated, "You sure?" "I'm sure. I'm done. She wants something I'm not willing to give her, and I'm about to go try to get up on that girl right there." He laughed, "Handle your business. I'll handle Rose." I turned from the glass in time to see Rose being escorted out of my VIP by security. "EMMETT!" She screeched. "Get her out of the entire club. She's blacklisted." I told the guys carrying her away. They nodded, and I waited until she was entirely out before I left my box.

The girl was about to leave the bar. I watched her make her way to the dance floor and then stop on the edge as if looking for someone. I hope she hadn't brought a guy because I would hate to have to make him look like a little bitch. I walked close and bent slightly, seeing as she wasn't as short as Rose or the Pixie. "Looking for someone?" She turned quickly, amazing me at her skill in such nice heels. "My friend, Angela. We came together and I lost her. I was just going to check on her since I wasn't.. Occupied." I watched as she ran her eyes over me again and I smirked. A flash of light caught something at her navel and the lust in me rose. This chick had a belly button ring! Nothing sexier than a girl with a piercing or a tattoo. I wondered if she had a tattoo, and planned to find out. "I'm Emmett." She raised her eyebrows a bit, "Bella." "You wanna dance?" A sexy smirk graced her face, "Let's go for it."

Ok so they've met. YAY! I know his introduction was slightly short but we'll find out more about what makes Emmett tick throughout the story. And no, we haven't seen the last of Rose. REVIEW! I'm putting these up as I write them, so have no worries that chapters will be few and far between. I couldn't stop right now even if I wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3 In My Head

Chapter 3 - In My Head

Emmett POV

She took my hand and into the crush of people we went. I pulled her back after I got room inside the mob and her back pressed against my front. My skin tingled at the contact. Her body grinding and pressing against mine was too much and soon I was feeling everything very clearly. A guy came up and tried to join us about the time In My Head by Jason Derulo came on and I almost laughed at the sheer irony. I placed a hand on her hip and she rolled against me, causing the guy in front of us to turn red with want. 'Sorry man. She's claimed for the night at least.' I thought. **Everybody's looking for love, Oh. Ain't that the reason you're at this club? Oh.** The man went to pull her close and I took her hand and spun her to face me sharply, pressing her to me tightly. Her eyes widened and I smirked. **You ain't gonna find it dancing with him, no. **She looked up at me with a smirk and a glint in her eyes and she turned my hat completely backwards. Later on, she would pay for touching my hat. I motioned as if asking if she wanted to go to the VIP room. She pretended not to know what I was talking about. Let the games begin. **I've got a better solution for you girl, oh. **"Do you wanna go to the VIP room with me for a bit?" She pretended to think and then nodded, placing her hand in mine. **Just leave with me now say the word and we'll go. I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes. **When we entered, Jasper and Alice were dancing in the corner while other friends and shit were on couches or dancing on the VIP dance floor. She looked at me as if to ask if they were actually together and I nodded. **You'll see a side of love you've never known. **I pulled her close to me, our bodies moving slow and seductively against the other. She tilted her head up and our eyes met. My mind was screaming at me to find out why I was drawn to her so much, but I ignored it. **I can see it going down, going down. **I tilted my head down to hers and our lips met. A soft sigh escaped and I moved her against the wall, sweeping my tongue across her bottom lip before she wrapped her arms around my neck and fire consumed my entire existence. She tasted like the drink she had at the bar along with a sweetness that had to be all her own. **In my head. I see you all over me. In my head. You fulfill my fantasies. In my head. You'll be screaming no. In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. In my head. **She pulled back gently for air and my lips trailed down to her neck. She moaned softly in my ear when I bit down gently and I felt her nails in my shoulder. Her body pressed against mine and her nails in my shoulder was the best high- And of course it had to be interrupted. "Emmett."

I could have KILLED Jasper! I pulled away with a small growl. She must have heard because I heard a small laugh. I pushed my irritation aside. "Yeah?" I saw him glance at Bella, "Sorry to interrupt. Who is she?" "Her name is Bella." Alice smiled at her, "Hi Bella! I'm Alice!" Bella laughed at her trademark pixie bounce. "Nice to meet you." "Can I talk to you for a minute, man?" Jasper asked me. My libido sighed thinking that Bella would probably get bored and head back to the dance floor. But I agreed anyways after excusing myself. She nodded and Alice immediately took her to an empty couch. I'm guessing Bella's going to get her ear talked off. Even more against me getting her back to my place! DAMN!

We went in to the office. I'm guessing Jazz really DID want a private conversation. I walked to the bar, poured a shot of Patron and sat on my desk. "What's so important that you had to drag me away from the most delicious female?" I asked, throwing back the shot like it was water. "Just wanted to let you know that your housekeeper called. She said Rose tried to get her to let her in the house when she was leaving for the night and was she supposed to let her in. I told her no. She wanted me to warn you that Rose may be lurking around when you come home." I sighed. "Rose is seriously going to cock-block me!" He laughed, "I take it you aren't worried?" "Hell no! That stupid bottle blonde won't do anything much but whine and find another guy she thinks will make me jealous. I'll take her off the black list tomorrow night and we'll see who she walks in with and where she's looking while she's with him. I'm seriously done with her." He smirked, "And this Bella? Are you done with her after tonight?" I sighed, "Something tells me no." "Good. I think Alice likes her." "And I should keep a chick around just because your girl likes her WHY?" He laughed, "So I still get laid of course." I punched him playfully but tough-like in the arm. "Let's go before both of them realize how hot the other is and they turn into lesbians." He stopped, his eyes wide. I looked at him, "What?" "That would be so fucking hot!" "But then you wouldn't have Alice anymore." "Good point."

When we found the girls, they were surrounded by people at the same couch we had left them at. I pushed through with Jasper in time to watch Bella and Alice finish what I could only assume was shot racing. Alice noticed Jasper and tried to bounce up but fell back onto the couch with a giggle, "Hi Jazzy." He smirked, "Seems your Bella is quite the influence." Bella's eyes widened in mock-horror, "ME the influence? Oh no. If it were my influence we would be shooting Tequila or Patron instead of Whiskey." A girl who can shoot Patron? I think I just came in my pants. I stepped closer and pulled Bella up gently, noticing that she was a little shorter. Then I saw her heels on the floor. "Can't drink and walk in heels?" I teased. She didn't answer. Instead she took my hat off my head and placed it on her own with a wink. I heard Alice giggle as I straightened up, "I know you didn't just touch my hat." She smirked, "Yeah. I did. You wanna fight about it?" I pinned her against the wall, "I have something else in mind." I tilted my hat enough to where I could capture her lips with my own for a brief but wildly hot kiss. She whined when I pulled away and sat back on the couch. "That was mean." She pretended to pout. "Not mean. Never mean." Alice nudged her a bit and she fell into my lap. "Seems you're falling for me, Bella." She smirked, "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

The next few hours only enforced the thought in my mind that there was simply something about Bella. This girl kept me on guard with how she interacted with the other guys in my group, not to mention the girls that were around. Even though I had obviously staked my claim for the night and so had she, there was no jealousy on her part when different girls came up and tried to play the game. Surprisingly, she didn't play games with any other guys, simply content to talk to Alice, Jasper and myself and drink my liquor. One of my bouncers had found her friend Angela and she had promptly taken up with my boy Ben. They left together at about 1130 and she told Bella to look for the sign. "Well, Ben is getting lucky." She took a shot, "As long as they don't fuck on my bed."

I learned that Bella and Angela were room mates at NYU and she had no real major in mind. Once we found out her last name was Swan, it clicked for Alice. "Swan. And you're from Washington?" Bella nodded as best as she could with as tipsy as she was. Alice bounced up and down and squealed with happiness, "Your mom must be Renee then! She's like, the BEST photographer EVER!" Bella laughed, "What would be her." "I would die so happy if I could get her to take photos of me or my clothes!" Bella looked confused, "Clothes?" "I'm an aspiring fashion designer." Bella nodded, "Then you must hate everyone's outfit but yours." I laughed, "What about me?" "You're only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Men are easy. Women are hard." I growled and bit her shoulder. Her body twitched against mine and I made a mental note of that for later. Bella mentioned that her mother was coming for a visit in a few weeks to update her New York portfolio and Alice volunteered immediately. Bella promised to put in a good word for her. "Now! Bring in the liquor!" I laughed, "A girl who can drink as much as I can would be a sight to see." She turned in my lap and whispered in my ear, "I can drink MORE than you." Her lips brushed against mine and I almost groaned when she pulled away as the shots were brought to us.

Bella and I were feeling pretty good at about 2am when I finally got her to agree to come back to my place. Having a personal driver definitely has its perks as Bella was all over me in the back of my black on black Escalade. Drunk girls were always easy, but Bella was something else. It was almost like she was still in control, even in her drunken state. Once I felt the car stop I wrapped her legs around my waist and carried her, half running, inside and to my bedroom. She giggled the entire way. And then, once I had her in my room and on my bed, I let the fire that had been raging the entire night consume me.

**In My Head.**

Just a little author's note here. I am posting as I write. Some chapters will take longer than others because I have so much in my head at once. While you're waiting, simply put me on your Alert list and go read Duessa's work! She has very drool-worthy lemons. There was NOT a lemon in this chapter because I don't feel as if I want to write one YET. I promise there will be at least 1 lemon. If you review without having an account here, leave me your email address so I can let you know when I update. I like to keep in touch with those who want to be kept in touch with! I also do not use the song in this chapter. I told who it was and what it was in the chapter. REVIEW please.


	4. Chapter 4 Glitter In The Air

Chapter 4 - Glitter In the Air

Bella POV

I woke the next morning, or should I say hours later, with a massive headache and a very naked Emmett in the bed beside me. I didn't know exactly where I was, but I knew a taxi would be able to get me home. I silently slipped out of Emmett's bed, went to the bathroom and came back to get dressed. He was still sleeping, still hot, and in my mind still very heartbreaking. I knew all about guys like him. I had witnessed it last night, but I knew I had no right to be jealous because that's all it was. All it was, was one night. One night that had made me laugh more than I have, and feel more than I ever have. One night that made my heart race with touches and kisses and whispers and moans and… PASSION. One night with Emmett McCarty, a Playboy of New York. As I sat there in my clothes from last night, I knew that I couldn't be just another girl. He may not have had plans to hit it and quit it, but I couldn't be one of those girls that he called simply for a good time. I had never been that girl, and I never will be that girl. Finding my phone in a heap of clothes, I texted Angela to let her know I would be back at our room in a bit. Getting no reply, I found a piece of paper and a pen to write a note to Emmett and then called my cab. I heard the horn five minutes later and then, after one last look at his face, I left. When I was walking out I saw some gorgeous bottle blonde walking up his driveway and looked away. She had inwardly confirmed what I had told myself. Emmett was not a one woman man and I would not share. On top of that, I knew I couldn't change his mind about his women in a night. I wasn't that special.

Our room was empty when I came home. I found a note from Angela saying that she had went out for lunch with Ben and didn't know when she would be home. I grabbed some clothes and took a shower, turning on my I-Pod in the bathroom as I did so. Pink's voice began to fill the air and I felt almost depressed as I listened and began to sing along to her song Glitter in the Air. I smelled him on my skin, and started scrubbing to wash it away, though my mind screamed at me not to.

"**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it." **

Easy for you to say, Pink. Your heart isn't hurting after one night of being with a Playboy. In fact, I think you are or used to be a play girl.

"**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care?" **

I had last night, when I trusted my night to Emmett after a good time on the dance floor.

"**It's only half past the point of no return. The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn. The thunder before the lightning, the breath before the phrase. Have you ever felt this way?" **

I had, only I was sure I was more than half past the point of no return. Something in me had clicked with Emmett, and I had left it in that room with him. I turned off the water that had began to get cold with my thoughts and hit replay on the song, dubbing it as my anthem for the day. I put on a tank top and a pair of black Juicy track pants, not feeling like getting all dressed up to go no where. I glanced at my cell phone, willing it to ring and be Emmett even though I hadn't given him my phone number. He's probably still asleep anyways.

"**Have you ever hated yourself, for staring at the phone? Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone." **

But I WAS alone. Emmett wasn't sitting on his bed like I was. He wasn't going over and over everything and thinking he was a total bitch for changing how he was with the opposite sex. I had never thought of a guy like this since Sam Uley, a person who I didn't even feel like thinking of at the current time.

"**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry? Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?" **

I snorted, lying back on my bed to stare at the ceiling. Why am I tripping over Emmett McCarty? Emmett McCarty with his ice blue eyes and slightly shaggy blonde hair that I only saw because I touched his precious hat. Emmett McCarty, with abs so hot I swear you could bake cookies on them. Emmett, who had taken me to the point of oblivion over and over again last night, only to bring me down gently in his strong, muscled arms. Arms that I had slept in and left only hours ago.

"**It's only half past the point of oblivion. The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run. The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the flames. Have you ever felt this way?" **

With a huff, I clicked off the music. WHY did I have to feel like this? I curled up on my side facing the wall, thoughts racing in my head. The last thought before I finally fell asleep? _I wonder what he's doing right now._

Emmett POV

I woke up to soft kisses on my neck, thinking that Bella wanted to have another round before she left. "Good morning to you too, Bella." The lips left me and I heard a voice that ran over me like ice water, "Who the FUCK is Bella?" My eyes snapped open to see Rosalie's very pissed off green ones. I inwardly smirked, green was associated with jealousy and it was apparent she was jealous. I pushed her off me, "What the FUCK, Rosalie!" "You didn't call me last night. You didn't come home until late. They wouldn't let me back in the club." She kept going on and on until I held up a hand, "What the FUCK are you doing here and HOW did you get in?" "Some chick with brown hair was leaving when I got here this morning. The door wasn't locked, so I figured I would surprise you. Is she the new maid or something?" I glared at her, "Why would I have a NEW housekeeper?" "I assumed you had fired Carmen after her not letting me in last night." I stood up, thankful that I had pulled my boxers on last night before Bella and I fell asleep. "Carmen was told not to let you in. They didn't let you back in the club because I told them not to. That girl you saw leaving this morning was-" "Your slut for last night?" I glared at her but she only had one perfectly waxed eyebrow arched at me. "She's not a slut. She's amazing. The only reason you got in is because she didn't know that she has to wait a few minutes for the locks to engage before leaving! I didn't even know she LEFT! YOU should leave. I don't know how you didn't get it last night, but I want NOTHING to do with you anymore. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, and I definitely don't want you in my house or bed." "I've never even technically been in your bed until this morning! You always said you don't have girls in your bed even though we've been fucking for a long time now! And I never stayed the entire night! BUT THAT NEW BITCH DID!" "BELLA ISN'T A BITCH!" She looked as if I had slapped her, "So you're replacing me?" "Rosalie, there was never anything to replace." For a minute, I thought she would cry. Of course, she simply proved me wrong by screeching like a banshee and storming out of my house. Once I calmed down, I turned to look at my bed. Bella was gone. How long had she actually BEEN gone? The playboy part of my mind asked why I cared, but the other half answered, "Because she was different." I sat on my bed and ran a hand through my hair before I had an idea. I quickly pulled out my phone. "Alice!" I had to get in touch with Bella, and who better to help me than the one who I was sure had magical pixie dust.

"_Have you ever wished for an endless night? Laugh so the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight? Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself, will it ever get better tonight?"_

Hope you enjoyed this. Chapter 5 is on the way. GO READ STORIES BY DUESSA WHILE YOU WAIT AND AFTER YOU REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 Clearing Things Up

Chapter 5 - Clearing Things Up

Alice POV

I think I would have been more shocked that Bella left if I didn't already have a feeling as to why. She told me last night that she doesn't trip over guys and she damn sure doesn't get played by them. After all the girls in the lounge last night, I was sure that was why she left. She didn't know what I knew before everyone else. Emmett was hooked on Bella, it was so sure to see. It was reinforced by the fact that I noticed she wore his hat all night unless she put it back on him. No one wears Emmett's hats. It's because of what I knew that I helped Emmett out when he called freaking out. I assured him he would see Bella again and that it wasn't because she hated him that she left. He told me that Rose had been arriving when Bella left, so I knew I would have to do definite damage control. For that reason, once I was done with my conversation with Emmett I called Rose.

"Hey Alice!" She answered. "Rose what the FUCK were you thinking this morning?" "Oh come on! You know he can't really be mad at me. We can't really be done. We've done this song and dance so many times that it's second nature." "No, Rosalie. He really is finished with you. That girl that left this morning is a really nice girl." "He doesn't do NICE." "Oh yes he does. Emmett does nice very well. It just so happens he also does BITCHY, which is why he messed with you so long." There was a pause, "Why are you saying this, Alice? I thought you were my friend." "I was your friend, Rose. I really was. But all you've done is use me as a springboard back and forth from Emmett and to go shopping on his dime AND to use my clothes for your own stupid reasons. I cared about you, Rose. I really did. But you got too greedy, too bitchy, too lazy and too sluttish for my liking. Now you're not taking Emmett's NO for an answer and fucking him over in the process. Emmett and Jazz have been friends for a long time. I love Jasper. Anything that hurts Emmett hurts Jazz and whatever hurts Jazz hurts me. Don't fuck me over Rosalie Hale. Leave Emmett alone." I hung up on her, not wanting to hear her pleas and excuses. I dialed Bella's number and listened to her ringback tone. It was Pink's song Glitter in the Air. She said last night it was Not Afraid by Eminem. I almost thought she wouldn't pick up when I heard her soft voice. "Alice?"

Bella POV

I thought I heard my phone ringing, taking me out of the haze of sleep I was in. All I could do was dream about Emmett, or Sam leaving me. I rolled and grabbed my phone, noticing that it was five and Angela still wasn't back yet. The screen said ALICE. I sighed, "Alice?" I slapped myself mentally for sounding like such a little girl. "Bella, sweetie, are you okay?" I thought about lying to her, but I didn't. "I really don't know Alice. Last night was great but you know what I told you about how I am with guys. Some blonde this morning-" "That was Rosalie. She used to be my friend and for awhile her and Emmett did the whole I call you, you call me and we'll fuck thing. But he dropped her last night for good before meeting you. He called me this morning freaking out because Rose was there and you weren't." "Really?" I had to have sounded so hurt to her, but the truth is that I was confused. "He wants to see you and talk to you again, Bella. Before you judge him, you should really get to know him." I sighed, my heart feeling a little less heavy. "I guess that would be okay." I heard her pixie squeal and couldn't help but laugh, "Okay Pixie, don't get all excited." She giggled, "Emmett and Jasper call me pixie too. Emmett tried to shake me down one day to see where I kept my fairy dust so he could sell it." I laughed and we talked for a little bit longer before making plans to meet up at the coffee shop down the road in thirty minutes. From there we would go shopping and then go to the club. My stomach did flip-flops at the thought of seeing him again, after I saw him completely last night. My mind, however, resolved to look so hot that he fucking MELTED!

Emmett POV

I felt slightly better after my phone call with Alice. I tried to lay back down, but I swear my bed still smelled like Bella! With a groan I got up and took an extremely cold shower. I felt so weird. I've never been this tore up over a woman. I have always been in control and never let myself even think this hard about a chick. Then again, I always knew the only reason those girls were interested is because I had money. Being the great Renee Swan's daughter, it was obvious she had money too. I could be real with Bella like I couldn't with other girls. My dad always told me that one day a girl would come along that would knock me over. I laughed at him. Now, I regret laughing at him.

Alice called me back and told me that after her and Bella got some coffee and shopped a bit, they would be arriving at the club together. This was a good sign. It meant Bella didn't completely hate me. However, it didn't mean she wanted to be around me more either. She could have simply been coming to the club simply to hang out with Alice and brush up against other guys. I felt a surge of jealousy at the thought of another guy touching her.

I sat at my computer and started my business courses. I forgot that I had a test on economics, so by the time I was finished I was sure I would be late for the club. I dressed to the 9's to impress Bella. Red on black New York hat, black beater with a red button up, dark washed jeans and pair of shoes custom designed with my colors called Emmett's. Before throwing on my hat, I put on my diamond studded dog tags that Jasper and I had custom made. One said my name, the other said Destiny with our club logo on the other side. I was going to wear them last night, but I didn't feel like having Rosalie pulling on them and hanging on them all night. Glancing at the clock as I walked out of the house to the car, I saw I was DEFINITELY late. I could only wonder what Bella was doing right now, and if Alice was keeping an eye on her.

When I rolled up to the club and walked in my own entrance, I felt the bass hit me. It gave me a rush as usual and I felt in my element. I had been raised around this shit. I went up the stairs and into the VIP, looking around. Jasper was standing at the window, looking down intently. The rest of the box was empty. "Where are Alice and Bella?" I asked. "Down there." "Where are all the other fuckheads who are usually in our box, or did we finally get another one open and they got their own?" "Some are finally in their own box. Others are down there, with the girls, dancing." His tone of voice made me pause and I walked over to look down. "Shit." Alice and Bella were on the VIP stage dancing with each other. Bella had on a pair of dark washed hip huggers that had glitter on them. With her heels, they looked painted on those long legs. She was wearing a very short red glitter tank top that gave a delicious view of her bellybutton and the lights glinting off her ring. I knew if she turned enough for me to see her left hip, I would see her tribal tattoo that I had traced with my tongue last night. Alice was wearing black leather pants with a blue tank top to match Bella's. No wonder why Jasper was staring, because I was too. I know all the men around them were staring at them both as well, and I felt jealousy surge up again. "Let's go."

We made our way down to the floor and the VIP platform. I put my hand on Bella's hip and pulled her back against me, earning a gasp from her. "Hello beautiful." I growled in her ear. "Emmett." She purred, rubbing against me. I glanced at all the other guys still around the platform and turned her in my arms. "You left me this morning." "I felt I had no choice. I didn't think-" "That I would want to wake up with a real woman in my arms?" She looked away and I realized we had stopped dancing. I tilted her face gently up to mine, "You're different to me, Bella Swan." I saw a flash of doubt in her eyes so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her, long and hard. I kissed her until the song changed and the music faded out. She broke away, gasping for breath. Her eyes were clouded. Without speaking, I led her off the floor and up to the booth where Alice and Jasper already were. I took her in to my office to give us privacy. We had to talk. Things had to be cleared up. Usually, I wouldn't care. Usually, I wouldn't fight so hard for one girl. But Bella wasn't just one girl. Somewhere inside, I felt that she could be THE girl.


	6. Chapter 6 About Sam Uley

Chapter 6 - About Sam Uley

Bella POV

I stood in Emmett's office, facing him. I didn't know exactly what to say. This morning, I was hurting over the fact that he was just another playboy that I actually wanted. Now he was telling me he thought I was different, making me think I meant something. Maybe I did mean something, but would I always mean something? Emmett sat on a couch against the wall and motioned to the space beside him. I sat beside him, silently. He took my hand in his, "Bella. I'm sorry about what you thought. I'm sorry you had to see Rosalie this morning. I won't lie. My life isn't sunshine and rainbows and I have done a lot of things and been with a lot of women. But those women only wanted me for my money, and I only wanted their body. I never took the time to know anyone. Hell, Rosalie was practically forced down my throat because her and Alice are.. Were.. Friends." I sighed, "Why am I so different? I'm just another girl who you simply met at the club last night." He looked up, his blue eyes meeting my brown ones. "That's the thing. You're not just another girl. You don't care about how much money I have. You don't care about what I can give you. Last night, I did things I never do." I smirked, "Like let me touch your hat?" He laughed, "Like letting you even THINK about touching my hat." There was a short silence and then he pulled me into his lap. "I won't claim to know the answers, Bella. I won't sit here and tell you right now that I love you. I won't tell you that I'm a great guy and that I won't ever hurt you. I will tell you that I have feelings about us. I want to give us a chance. I've never done the relationship thing before, but I want to take a chance that you and I could work." I bit my lower lip, "Emmett, if you want to do this you have to KNOW me. I haven't had the best life either. I've been in one relationship and things were so fucked up I almost lost who I was." I looked back down at my hands and he tilted my face back up to his not long after. "I'm willing to listen. I'm willing to help you." I was awestruck. He wanted to take a chance, even without knowing me. My heart was screaming, and finally my mind caught up with it. I nodded, "Okay." His hand that was on my cheek slid into my hair and my lips met his in a soft kiss. It wasn't full of lust, and it didn't brand me. It was gentle and caring. I don't know how long we were on the office couch making out, but a knock on the door ended it quickly. Emmett groaned and I giggled. I positioned myself on his lap so that no one would see exactly how our little session had affected him. "Yeah?" He yelled out. Alice popped her head in, "Are you and Bella okay now?" I smiled, "We're great." She beamed, "Great! Then how about you join all of us out here and we have a killer night?" I laughed at her enthusiasm, "Alright Pixie, alright! But you better have liquor out there already because I don't feel like waiting." I felt Emmett snake his arms around my waist, "I call her Pixie too." "It fits her." He kissed my shoulder and I stood as Alice turned to leave. He 'adjusted' himself and took my hand to walk out. Alice saw our joined hands and started doing her damn pixie bounce. "Alice, you need to share the pixie dust." Emmett laughed, "I told you, Jazz! She has the dust!" Jasper laughed, "Thanks Bella. Now he'll never shut up about it." I stuck my tongue out at him and Alice motioned to the table FULL of shots. My mouth watered. "What are we drinking?"

Shot after shot of Patron, Tequila and Hypnotiq had me flying high. The four of us had alternated between dancing and drinking. After a few hours, I found myself with Emmett's head in my lap with his hat on my head. I was running my fingers through his shaggy hair and talking to Alice. I felt surprisingly at ease. Thinking that I had been out all day, I checked my phone. Sure enough, I had a few from Angela, and one from Jake.

-Going to Destiny with Ben tonight. Will u b there? *Ang -

-Bella! I'm HERE! I think I just saw you going back up to the VIP but I'm not sure. WHERE ARE YOU? *Ang -

-Bells, have you forgotten your dear old cousin Jake? I've Facebookd you like 10 times already. What are you getting into chicka? $Jake$ -

I had a few more from Angela and I figured she was long gone by now, but it still wouldn't hurt to check. "Hey Emmett?" He looked up at me, "Yeah babe?" "Would there be a way to send out a page to see if Angela is here? She's texted a million times." He sat up and nodded, "I'll take care of it." He walked over to a phone and spoke into it briefly. The next thing I hear is "Ben and his fine ass date Angela need to get they asses to the VIP right now!" I laughed. Angela would be so embarrassed!

Surprisingly, she appeared five minutes later. "BELLA SWAN! You have a lot of explaining to do!" "Me? You're the one who STILL wasn't home after I was home for HOURS!" She blushed and I laughed, getting up to hug her. I turned towards my group, so to speak. "Ang, this is Emmett, Alice and Jasper." She smirked at Emmett, "So YOU are the one who took my Bella home last night." He smirked back, pulling me into his lap, "Guilty as charged." She looked at me on his lap and raised an eyebrow, "Bella?" "I swear that it is EXACTLY what it looks like." She laughed and then turned a serious face on Emmett, "Hurt her after what she's been through with Sam Uley and I will personally castrate you myself." His eyes widened but he nodded, "Far enough?" I rolled my eyes, "Lay off, Angela. Otherwise I'll threaten your boy Ben here." Jasper laughed, "Bella's a spitfire, Ben. You may wanna watch out." Alice practically vibrated with excitement, "This is so GREAT! Angela, would you like to have a couple shots?" She shook her head, "Thanks but Ben and I were actually about to, uh, go to bed." I smirked, "Do everything that I would do." She laughed and I winked at her. "Bye Bella." Her and Ben were gone in moments and I was flat against Emmett's chest. "Everything you would do huh?" He growled in my ear. I turned myself to straddle his waist and gently wrapped his dog tags around one of my fingers, "Maybe not everything. I wouldn't want her doing you now would I?" I brushed my lips against his and he moaned softly, the sound only heard by me thanks to the coverup of the bass. I tugged lightly on the chain around my finger and he pulled me closer to him, causing my hips to grind against his. I released his tags and he broke away slightly, "You're killing me here!" "I don't think so."

Emmett POV

We stayed at the club much later than planned. Surprisingly, Bella wasn't looking tired at all. When I asked if she was going to come back to my place, she simply said, "If you want me to." With that, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out the door. She laughed and said bye to Alice and Jazz who were about to leave themselves. I carried her all the way to the Escalade and once inside she laid her head in my lap. I started running my fingers through her soft hair and finally said the thing I'd been wanting to say since I found out his name. "Tell me about Sam Uley." I felt her stiffen, and then she relaxed and nodded. "Sam and I met through my cousin Jake. He lives on the reservation in La Push near where I'm from. We were teenagers when we started dating. Even though we went to different schools, we saw each other every weekend and some week days because we weren't really that far away and my parents saw uncle Billy every weekend. We started officially dating when I was a junior and he was a senior, but we had been kind-of together for longer than that. When my senior year came, I was so afraid that Sam would find some college girl and leave me. He assured me, as he had the length of our relationship, that he would always love me. The summer before he left, my cousin Leah moved back with her brother and parents. She's like my twin, even in looks. A little darker than me and with shorter hair, but she's always been my other half. Naturally, her and Seth end up hanging out with us, but Sam looked at Leah like she was a piece of meat. I couldn't blame him after I told him I didn't want to have sex with him before college, but it still annoyed me. Leah noticed and swore that she wouldn't do that to me. Sam broke up with me though, and started hanging around her more and more. I was hurt, but seeing as I had known it would happen it would have been okay. The night of his going away party, he found me, apologized over and over for leaving me. In a moment of weakness, I gave everything to him. I visited him at his college as a surprise, and found him in bed with Leah's cousin Emily. I ran out, he followed, I cried, he said that night didn't make us a couple and I told him off. Leah spent the rest of my senior year trying to keep me sane. It almost worked, until I got an invitation to their wedding. He had gotten Emily pregnant. Because she's Leah's family, I was forced to attend. If it hadn't been Sam's wedding to her, it would have been nice. It would have been better if he had been happy with her. Everyone thought he was, but I learned otherwise when he cornered me at the reception after drinking way too much and told me he loved me and it wasn't supposed to be like this. He tried to convince me to be the other woman! He tried to kiss me and I punched him and left. That hurt my hand, but oddly not anything else. He had pushed me too far and then trying to get me back at his own wedding when he was having a baby with the bride.. I couldn't handle that. So, once I got my acceptance letters to colleges, I left. I picked the east coast over the west so he couldn't follow me. Sometimes I still think he will, but I tell myself not to worry about it. If he finds me, I'm sure Emily would be with him. And their child. I vowed I would never let another man play me, and I yelled at myself for letting him do it in the first place when I hadn't with anyone else. Leah's upset that I'm so far from home, but she's supposed to visit soon."

I stayed silent, honestly not knowing what to say. Anger was boiling inside of me for what he had done to her. I may have been considered a playboy, but she gave him everything and left her with essentially nothing. She turned on her back, "Emmett?" Her voice was so small. I looked down and into her eyes, "I would never do that to you, Bella. I promise that if he shows up, I will protect you." She looked like she was about to say something but the vehicle stopped and the door was opened. "We're here, sir." My driver said, as if I didn't already know. I gathered her in my arms and she curled against me. My heart tightened. How could anyone leave a girl like her? I could get called a bitch by anyone now, I didn't care. I made my mind up. I would NOT hurt Bella like this Sam dick had, no matter the cost to me. I carried her inside and kicked the door closed behind me, wordlessly heading towards the bedroom. She started kissing my neck halfway there and I groaned, picking up the pace. She giggled and leaned up to my ear, "Let's see if we can break our record from last night." That was all it took for me to speed into my room, lock the door and have my way with her on my bed.

STILL NO LEMON! Why? Because I don't feel like writing just dirty sex YET. If anyone wants to write one for me, I'll look it over and if I use it then I'll credit you for it. I felt as if I needed to address the Sam issue because he's not going to be a back character. I'm debating on if I should bring Leah in more and more or not. Angela, sadly, will NOT be a constant. I will explain her in later chapters. Thank you to all of those who have either went to Duessa's stories, or came to me from her. As I said she's a great writer and a great friend to have on FF. Chapter 7 is on the way! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 Puppy Rose and Losing Angela

07 - Puppy Rose and Losing Angela

Bella POV

Waking up in Emmett's bed at 2PM was mind-blowing. I hadn't slept much through the night, but neither had he. It seemed after our talks last night, we both wanted to discover each other. He had traced my tribal tattoo on my hip so many times I was sure he had it memorized. I have no idea why that was such a hot spot on me, but feeling fingertips or the tip of his tongue there got me going. Apparently, he had missed the tattoo on my shoulder blade. I didn't fault him for missing the silver-white wolf because usually my hair covers it. However, in certain positions it's very much exposed. After figuring out Emmett was not in the bed the final time I woke up, I sat up and took a look around. "Damn this room is huge!" I couldn't give you dimensions, but I know it was bigger than my dorm room. Hell, you could probably fit 4 of them in here! White walls with red accents and REALLY soft red carpet. King sized bed with a red and black silk comforter, black silk sheets (every girl's wet dream), and the fluffiest pillows. There was a HUGE flat screen TV on the wall with a rack full of hats beside it. Looking on the dresser among the cologne bottles and pictures, I found a robe and a note with my name on it.

~I wouldn't bother getting dressed. Just put on this robe and try to find me.~ I smirked. "I'll do more than TRY to find you Emmett McCarty!" I yelled out, my voice echoing in the room.

I took my time trying to find him, looking at pictures of him and who I assumed to be Jasper on the walls. There were also ones of him and his parents. Once I made my way downstairs, I found the kitchen with the door open. After remembering him talking about automatic locks, I knew he wasn't one to leave a door open for no reason, so I tried to be sneaky and walked outside. Following a small path, I found him lounging on a float in the middle of a HUGE pool.. Naked. I crept closer and watched him for a moment. Water droplets were glistening off his skin, some sitting for a moment in the crevices of his abs before rolling away. The way the sun was shining down on him made him look like a Greek God or something similar. "It's not nice to stare." I jumped up from my drool fest and smirked, "What if I'm not a nice girl?" "Well then," I could hear the smirk in his voice, "I suggest you take off that damn robe and get in here with me." I laughed, threw the robe behind me and did a running dive into the water. Deciding to enforce the 'not a nice girl' thing, I swam under his float and flipped him over. He came up sputtering and I laughed, "Told you I wasn't a nice girl." He pulled me closer and smirked, "I'll get you for that." "I'm not afraid!" Just as our lips were about to meet I hear, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" My head snapped to the doorway, only to see Rosalie standing there. Anger welled up inside me, "This is ME, Bella Swan, spending time with MY boyfriend." She snorted, "Your boyfriend? You honestly think you have the right to say that? You're just some random girl who he saw dancing like a slut and decided he would play with for awhile. You won't have him for long." I pushed away from Emmett and slowly started walking out of the water, "What's wrong, bottle blonde? Can't stand that fact that he doesn't want you?" Fire lit in her blue eyes, "Emmett will ALWAYS come back to me. As I said, you're a new toy." I stayed silent until I was face to face with her, "Who has been in his bed the past two nights? Who did he ask to have an actual relationship with?" She huffed, "A relationship is just a term! I've been in and out of that bed way longer than you." "Exactly, bitch! You've been IN and OUT! YOU were the toy, not me!" I saw her fists clench and smirked, "I would love for you to hit me." Her eyes darkened and I felt the lightest slap I've had in my life. I heard Emmett coming out of the water but held my hand up to him, not breaking eye contact with this stupid girl. "Rose, what are you doing here?" He asked. She turned to look at him (thank god he had put a robe of his own on), "I was coming over to ask if you were free for dinner tonight." She had a fake sweetness in her voice that I was itching to beat out of her. I felt his hand on my hip and stumbled a bit as he pulled me close to him gently and put my robe back on me. "I'm never free for you again, Rosalie." She screeched, "What does this stupid girl have that I don't?" I smirked, "Apparently I have the man, the body and the right hook." She raised an eyebrow, clearly confused, "Right hook?" I pushed out of Emmett's arms and FINALLY punched the bitch in the face. She fell onto the ground, probably a weak attempt to gain Emmett's sympathy. She held her jaw and huffed, looking up at us, "ARE YOU GOING TO LET HER DO THIS TO ME!" He laughed, "Yeah I am. It's about time you realized you aren't queen shit, Rose." She stood, stared for a moment, and then lunged for me. I simply sidestepped and pushed her ass with my foot. She fell headfirst into the pool. She came up gasping and coughing and then screamed, "This was a 500 dollar outfit!" I smirked, "And now it appears to be a bathing suit." Emmett tried to grab me again. I looked at him, "Baby, please just let me show her that I'm not someone she can push around." He stepped back and held his hands up, "Alright. I'll go get something for us to snack on." I smiled, "And after this, I may snack on you." He growled playfully and kissed me before retreating inside.

Emmett POV

I knew that Bella could handle herself, I just didn't want her to have to. Rose was a little girl trying to play in a big girl's game. She could be quite violent when she felt she had no other options. But I felt I had no other choice than to let Bella do this, even though I wish she didn't have to. I rummaged around in the kitchen since it was Carmen's day off and managed to make a few sandwiches, find some chips and some sodas. It couldn't have taken me more than fifteen minutes, but when I came back outside I saw Bella sitting on Rosalie's back. "Still think I'm just a toy?" Bella was asking her. "Yes!" Rose snapped. "Wrong answer." I'm guessing she had dragged Rose out of the water because under her head was a puddle of mud. I put the food on the table, sat down and watched as Bella dunked Rose's perfectly made up face into the mud. Rose howled in rage and struggled to get up, but Bella just pushed her shoulder and she fell again. "Bad Rose! You're not getting up until I say you can." I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. I had NEVER seen anyone talk to Rose like a dog. Rose growled and Bella asked again, "Am I still a toy?" "Maybe?" Rose squeaked. "WRONG!" Again, she put her face into the mud. I looked around wishing I had a camera, only to note the security cameras I had outside. "Baby?" I called over to her. She looked up and put on a fake angel face, "Yes?" "When you're done playing with your puppy, I have the food." She nodded and then looked back down at Rose, "Are you going to be a good bitch and leave me and MY man alone, or do you need another mud facial?" By this point, Rose was crying, "I'll leave! Just let me up!" Bella stood and brushed her hands off, "Good. Now GO! Bad dog!" I couldn't contain the laughter as Rose stood up and ran through the back gate to the front. Bella came over with a satisfied look on her face and sat her pretty little self in my lap. "That was fun!" I put my arms around her waist, "Keep bouncing like that and I'll ask you where YOUR pixie dust is." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a soda, "I have no pixie dust. Alice wont give me any either." We laughed and spent a few hours outside, simply enjoying each other. Since it was Saturday, neither of us had anything to do but be with each other. We even had the chance to try something neither of us had ever done (which was amazing for me). Have you ever had sex in the deep end of a pool? If not, I totally recommend it!

Around seven, Bella mentioned going to her house for clothes and such. I didn't want her to go alone, so I offered to go with her. I wanted to check out her dorm anyways. She smiled, nodded and we went inside to get dressed. Seeing her in her clothes from the night before was STILL hot, and I figured I would never think she was anything but beautiful. After we were both ready, she took my hand and we went off to NYU.

Her campus was very crowded with students doing various activities, but we bypassed them all and went straight to her room. When we walked in, the rich kid in me laughed. Her dorm room was as big as my bathroom and her bathroom was as big as my closet. For a dorm, I would guess it was a decent size but I really wouldn't know. She put her cell phone on it's charger, rummaged for a handful of clothes and then made her way into the bathroom. I smirked, "You can get dressed right here. It's not like I haven't seen every inch of you." I heard a laugh, "I would like to shower and do my hair too." I did a mental head-slap, "Yeah that would make sense." Her voice took on a playful and husky tone, "You're welcome to join me." I happily made my way into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

Once we FINALLY left the shower, I left the bathroom to see Angela sitting on her bed. "Hi Emmett." She greeted with a smirk. "Hello." "Have fun in the shower?" I smirked, "I don't kiss and tell." She laughed, "Well, I'm guessing that Bella is going to be with you again tonight, so you might want to simply pack a bag. It would be easier." I raised an eyebrow, "You don't care that I keep stealing your roommate away?" She sighed and picked at non-existent lint on her comforter. "I won't be here much longer anyways." Bella must have heard because she stuck her head out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Angela snapped her head up, "I didn't think you could hear me. I didn't want to tell you just yet." Bella frowned, exited the bathroom and sat beside her friend on the bed, "What's wrong?" "My dad had a heart attack last night. They want me to move back home. I'll still be at this school, I just won't be able to live on campus." Bella hugged Angela, "I'm sorry. I hope he's okay. I'll miss you, so you better keep in touch." Angela nodded and I felt sadness for the girls losing their connection. It was easy to see both girls were hurt by it, and it was something I couldn't protect Bella from. I was out of my element. We sat for a moment in silence before Angela pushed Bella away, "Look! We aren't going to sit here feeling sad so pack a bag, go to your man's house and do you. I'm just going to get some stuff together and head to my parent's house. We WILL see each other and we have phones and classes and face book. So just go and be happy with Emmett." Bella nodded, hugged her one more time and started packing her bag. Once everything was packed, the girls said bye and we left the room to go back out into the car. Bella curled up against me, dressed in simple black track pants and a white tank top with her hair up in a ponytail. I put my arm around her and held her close, "You okay?" She sighed, "I just feel bad. Angela struggled her entire school career to keep her grades good enough for NYU. She's had a bad romance like I have. She's been where I've been, and now she's going somewhere where I can't be with her." I nodded, "It'll be okay. I'll be with you and you won't lose each other." She looked out the window, "But I won't be able to protect her either." My heart went out to both girls, "We'll make it work." She nodded and I tried to comfort her the best I could during the ride back.

Who loves Rosalie being treated like a dog? Review if you do! And once you're done, head on over to Duessa's page while you wait for chapter 8.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello my lovely readers.

Thank you for all the favorites and follows. Unfortunately, I feel repressed here on .

I don't see myself updating these fictions anytime soon. I will soon be transferring my "pack" fictions over to TrickyRaven. It's a better homesite and easier to upload and share. There are no pressures on how you post, or what you post - No RATING LIMIT! No fear of stories being pulled because of "sexual content" that is hardly sexual.

This being said, my Cullen stories are going to either be taken down and erased forever, or they are going to be put up for adoption. Not just anyone can adopt! I still care about what I've previously written, so if you want to adopt I need an outline on where the story would go, and the next two chapters you would post to make sure your spelling, grammar and word structure are RIGHT.

Thank you for reading.

-KatastrophicKat


End file.
